Alexis Becker
Alexis Becker is a middle-school aged (around 13 or 14 y/o) girl with mid-length curly red hair, green eyes, and a bright, sensible personality. Alexis also LOVES math. she has one older sister named Dylan, who sometimes bosses her around, but everyone knows Dylan loves her, deep down inside. Dylan Becker was featured most prominently in books such as Alexis and the Perfect Recipe, Alexis - Cool as a Cupcake, '''and '''Alexis - Cupcake Crush. Personality Traits Alexis is extremely innovative, with a very intelligent and intuitive disposition. She is shown to be a natural leader--being a member of the FBLA (Future Business Leaders of America)--and loves crunching numbers, especially when it comes to business proceedings. Alexis excels in school and shows an equal passion and love for all her academic subjects. She is also extremely organized, is shown to dislike change and is a creature of habit. Surprisingly enough, we learn in Alexis and the Missing Ingredient that she is not too fond of making social plans. She makes sure that business planning is mandatory, but organizing a trip to the mall or the movies is out of her area. She likes to leave that to Mia and Katie (the more creative Cupcakers, or so Alexis claims). Nevertheless, she is a loyal, helpful friend and is a great peacemaker. Her best friends are her fellow Cupcake Club members, Katie Brown, Mia Velaz-Cruz, and Emma Taylor. But her all-time, stuck-together-like-glue best friend for life is Emma, whom she has known since the two of them were toddlers. Though she tended to have a more unsteady relationship with Katie and Mia at the start of the series, she gradually draws closer to them both in the book Alexis and the Missing Ingredient. Alexis prefers being serious and professional whenever possible, sometimes purely out of habit, thus not conveying her emotions as spontaneously or as exciteably as the others. This also results in her being more stiff when recieving hugs or other physical gestures of affection, is embarrased easily by loud expressions from her friends, and is often irritated when the other Cupcakers ignore her business meetings in favor of chit-chatting ("Is this a meeting or a coffee clatch?"). But she surprised everyone by having the first major, long-term crush on Emma's older brother, Matt, and sometimes get in arguments and even fights with the others about it. 'Appearance' In the first few books, Alexis is described to be of average height with an athletic build from soccer, light skin, nice green eyes, and bright red, curly hair. Later on, starting in Alexis - The Icing on the Cupcake, Alexis gets a growth spurt which causes her to become very tall. This growth spurt also results in her becoming more self-concious, and we hear her complain about her "unnaturally long legs," and her worrying about being a "big girl." She also believes she is too pale and has too many prominent freckles. Alexis often wears pants and shirts that are sensible and practical. She likes to wear her hair up and out of the way, mostly in a ponytail. But in Alexis and the Perfect Recipe, she tries out wearing a skirt ("with an unnnatural swish,") and her hair down, to see if this resulted in Matt liking her more. After this, she seems to gradually have a more varying wardrobe as the series rolls on. Category:First year Category:Characters Category:Cupcake Club Category:Females